Toon Ganon
Cartoon Ganon is the 9th fighter in Lawl MAD. Entrance: An Amateur Magician? Ganon is carried to the battlefield by his minions, all of whom are disguised, as he states "Prepare to meet your doom, you pitiful creatures!" Moveset Neutral B: Minions of Ganon Ganon will summon one of his many minions, who will fight alongside him in one of many ways depending on the type. * Moblins: They are the basic grunt of the bunch, only using their club as an attack. They follow the opponent no matter where they are and won't pause until they get a hit/get hit. They are KO'd at 15% damage. * Stalfos: They generally stand in one place and throw bombs in the opponents' direction, even if they aren't close. They will get KO'd at 10% damage. * Tektites: They are different from others, as they jump for movement, which can damage opponents. Tektites can also spit their web, which latches onto opponents. Any attack or mashing A will detach you from the web. They will also get KO'd at 10% damage. The default choice is always Moblin, however, you can scroll the 3 by continuously pressing B. Only 3 servants can be on the field before they start replacing each other. Side B: Bad Reflection Ganon throws a disc forward. When thrown, the disc won't stop until you press B, creating a mirror. Ganon cann't get out of this state until either B is pressed or the disc goes off-screen. While the disc barely does anything, the appearance of the mirror deals massive knockback. The mirror itself, though stationary, can reflect any projectile, except for ones that would remove the mirror entirely. Up to 2 mirrors can be allowed on the stage at a time, and with 2 mirrors active, Ganon and his minions can go through one and come out the other. However, opponents can't and the mirror instead acts as a wall. The mirrors can also break from attacks, and will take 2 seconds to disappear. Up B: Gan-i-port As the name implies, Ganon teleports himself a short distance by snapping his finger. Ganon can teleport twice in a row before being sent into freefall, though he doesn't fall at all while snapping. You can also teleport into his float, then follow it up with that second teleport. Ganon can still be hit while snapping, but he damages opponents during the teleport. Down B: Overworld Magnet Ganon will get out his magnet, and will be locked in a stationary stance. While in this stance, Ganon can place the magnet in one of 4 directions and choose one of two prompts: * Press A to attract with the magnet. Doing this sucks in anything that comes in its radius. When coming in contact with the machine, opponents instantly trip. The magnet also affects projectiles and traps (minus the tripping effect). * Press B to repel with the magnet. It affects as much as the alternative. Any normal attack will knock the magnet over, rendering it useless for 3 seconds. Final Smash: Evil Jar Ganon will declare "Time to send you to my Evil Jar!" and will shoot a beam forward. Anyone hit by it will be instantly KO'd, but if you're hit by the beam at its smallest state, you'll instead be put in a slightly transparent state. While like this, attacks from said opponent will do half as much damage for 10 seconds. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Aaaaargh!" KOSFX2: "Urrrgh!" Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "Aaaargh!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *laughs* * Side Taunt: "You have lost!" * Down Taunt: "Maybe that will shock some sense into you!" Victory Poses * Option 1: "HYRULE...IS MINE!" *Laughs maniacally* * Option 2: "LET THE TERRIBLE DAY BEGIN!" *Claps* * Option 3: *Raises his arms and laughs maniacally* * Losing Pose: Ganon throws a little fit. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Points forwards and shoots a fire ball. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Category:Playable Characters Category:Legend Of Zelda Cartoon Category:Captain N: The Game Master Category:Pig Category:Weird Characters Category:Monster Category:Anthro Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Category:Zelda Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Scrapped Lawl Zero Characters